Hey, Star
by SumsMasterpiece
Summary: Dick is nervous about today because today's the day he was going to ask the important question. But will she say yes and how will this affect them in the future? Dick Grayson & Starfire
1. Part One

**Part One**:

"Ladies and Gentleman, the Flying Grayson's!" An echo from below shouted as the Grayson's start their act. The father starts off with many flips and glides.

"You'll never see another trapeze act like this folks, and all without the safety of a net." The ringmaster announces to the crowd to get them riled up.

Next, the mother joined her husband, both doing their graceful catching each other, making the crowd 'oh' and 'ah'. Then it was young Dick's turn to join his parents in the stunt when suddenly, the trapeze gave and he watched his mother and father start to fall in front of him.

"Dick?" The panicked voice his mother gave before she and her husband plummeted to their deaths in front of the nine-year-old boy.

"AH!" Dick arose from his bed in a great panic. He was sweating uncontrollably and sighed to himself, "it was just a dream."

He got out of bed and walked to the window. He stares at, not what is outside the window, which is beautiful shrubbery and gardens filled with exotic flowers and a fountain in the middle, but at his reflection. He had grown from that little nine-year-old he was, now he was a man.

"Today's the day." He said to himself and he's scared to death of how this day will go. He turns toward his alarm clock on the right side of his bed and it reads 4:30 AM. 'Damn, I only have an hour and a half left until this day will even begin.' He thinks.

He decides to get up at this point, not worth sleeping with just another half an hour left. He goes to his dresser and pulls out his outfit of the day: a black dress shirt with a light blue tie; that matched his eyes, and nice tailored black dress pants.

He goes to his shower and turns it on. The steam from the cascading water fills the room in a matter of moments. He undresses and steps into the scalding water. Pouring down his face, he is still thinking of his nightmare. Unable to get it out of his head, he quickly gets done with his shower and turns it off. He steps out of the shower and turns to his clothing.

He just got his briefs and pants on when he hears the faint ringing of his phone in the other room. He grabs a towel for his hair and walks back to his bedroom for his phone. When he gets to his phone, he smiles at the collar ID and presses the talk button.

"Dick?" A female voice from the other side speaks.

"Hey, beautiful." He flirts with a grin upon his face.

Kori spoke after a moment of taking in what he had said. "So are we still on for today? You said it was today, yes?"

Dick holds the phone between his neck and shoulder to get his shirt on, "Yeah it's today Kori. Are you nervous?" He speaks softly to his love on the line.

"Yes, I mean, I know that it is not our first date, but when I'm with you, it always feels like the first time we met." She says shyly with nervous giggling.

Dick and Kori first met five years ago in their senior year of high school. Kori's family moved to Gotham for a job opportunity and Kori's scholarship. It was the beginning of senior year and Dick Grayson had a reputation as a "one and done" with almost every girl in school.

When the tanned red head walked in, Grayson's heart was in his throat. He had never seen anyone are beautiful as her.

They didn't formally meet until a carnival came to Gotham and they got stuck together on a Ferris wheel, by their friends, and he kind of confessed and had their first kiss.

After that day, they were inseparable and Dick became so loyal that girls from the school thought he got abducted by aliens.

"So I'll meet you at your place?"

"Yes. I'll see you, Kori." He answers.

"Alright, I love you, Dick."

"I love you too, Kori." He hangs up and walks to his nightstand.

He opens it and grabs a green satin box. He opens and he sees a perfect cut 4K diamond.

'Todays the day' He repeats in his head as he closes the box and places the box in his pockets as he goes back to the bathroom to finish looking good.


	2. Part Two

**Part Two**:

The doorbell rings throughout the entire manor. It echoes off of the ancient walls of this place as Dicks goes to the front of the manor but Alfred has gotten there before him and Kori is waiting.

"Hey, babe." He walks over and kisses her cheek.

"Greetings, Dick. Shall we be off?" She gestures to the old oak door.

"Yeah Kori, we'll take one of my cars. The garage is this way." The black haired man turns and the red head follows him to this door that leads to the cemented garage with all different assortments of cars and bikes.

The couple walks to his black Cadillac and unlocks it for them both to sit. Once in, Grayson turned the key into the ignition and grabbed Kori's hand and intertwined their fingers.

They arrive at a high-end restaurant, that was owned by Wayne Enterprise, for their date. They pull to the valet.

"Welcome to Wayne Enterprises." The valet opened their doors and Dick handed them a $20.

"Thank you." I nod.

"No problem, enjoy your night Mr. Grayson." The valet bowed and turned to move the Cadillac.

The young ward walks to his love. "Shall we?" He lifts his arm, as like the olden days for Kori to link them together and lead her to their reservation.

"We shall~" She giggled and linked her arm through the muscular males.

The couple walked together into the restaurant and were immediately seated.

"Hello, I'm Darrian and I'll be your server. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

The two looked at each other, blue meeting an unearthly green, as they silently agree on their drink.

"The finest red wine for us to share please." The blue eyed male spoke.

"Very good, sir." He turns and walks away.

Grayson reaches over the table and takes Kori's hand again, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her knuckles.

"Do you know what today is?" Kori asked, looking into those eyes she fell in love with.

"I do, but just humor me and tell me what today commemorates." He teased.

She laughed a quick laugh. "Today marks our 5th year anniversary~" Her eyes glistened with love and joy.

Dick knew this all too well, as his free hand grips at the box in his pocket. He had been planning on his proposal for a few months and was between two ways to propose.

His first idea was to propose on a Ferris wheel. Since that is where their love story began, it seemed fitting to propose. But he scratched that idea when the circus that came to Gotham brought too many feelings that were close to home.

"Dick? Are you okay?" Kori had a solemn look on her face. That beautiful face.

"I'm fine, Kori. Just...remembering all the memories through those five years." He gives her a smile.

"Alright, if you say so."

The server returns and the meal goes by quickly with them reliving memories of them together, with friends, etc. The new ended and the two went back to Dick's car.

"There is one place I want to take you if that's ok with you?"

"Of course, Dick. Anywhere with you is always lovely." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

He drove to the opposite end of the restaurant and he pulled into a cemetery. He drove to the proper spot and stopped and cut the car off.

"We're here, babe." He exits the car and she follows.

He walks to a simple two grave stone that read, "John Grayson loving son, husband, and father. Mary Loyd Grayson loving daughter, wife and mother."

Kori read the gravestones then looked at her boyfriend.

After a moment of silence, Dick spoke. "Hi, mom. Hi, dad. Sorry, it's been awhile since I last been here to see you, but I've been busy. You both said that I would never know what true happiness is until I met the one. And, you were right." Dick took a deep breath then continued. "I've always admired the love that you two shared for one another and I always wanted a love like that for me. But I never thought it would happen, until I met her." He turned and looked at Kori and then back at the graves. "This is my girlfriend, Kori Anders. She's so beautiful, and I'm sure you two would have loved her just as much as I do." He grabs Kori's left hand. "And I think...no I know...I found my second half in life."

Kori looks at the male who looked so vulnerable at that moment. This was a side of him she has never seen before. His gentle and sensitive side.

"Kori..." Dick asks.

"Yes, Dick?" She answers.

He lowers himself to one knee and Kori's breathing becomes short inhales. She covers her mouth.

He begins. "Kori, from the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I was done for. But I've never fallen this hard and fast for anyone and wanted something to last from it. But the times we shared together these past 5 years, I finally am sure that you are the one that my parents talked about. I want to spend every waking moment with you, and I want to know all of you. Just like how I'm letting you meet my parents. So...will you Kori Anders, marry me?" Dick pulls out the box and opens it up to reveal the ring.

"Oh..." She breathes when she looks at the ring and starts to cry at his words. "Yes, a million times yes!" She exclaims and Dick places the beautiful ring on her ring finger and she kisses him.

The kiss lasted a long while. The kiss was full of all the passion the two shared for one another. They break the kiss and Kori admire the ring.

"Do you like it?" Dick asks.

"Yes, I do. This is the best anniversary gift ever." She smiles.

The man smiles, "good, because I love you, future Mrs. Grayson."

Kori's wet eyes glimmer with love. "And I love you, Mr. Grayson."

And the two kiss again.


End file.
